Raven Claw
by niko56
Summary: Jake goes to Hong Kong to visit Rose in Hong Kong, but while there the two are kidnapped and must fight there way out of detainment in order to escape back home to freedom, takes place after Hong Kong Longs. References t the Bourne movies, rated T for Teen, R/R please!


**Disclaimer: This author declares no ownership within the confines of this story. **

**A/N: Hi there, Niko's the name, how y'all doing? Well this little two-shot is the end result of watching too many spy thrillers and then going to bed, because that's what one dreams about. The story takes place after "Hong Kong Longs" **

**Synopsis: Jake goes to Hong Kong to visit Rose in Hong Kong, but while there the two are kidnapped and must fight there way out of detainment in order to escape back home to freedom, takes place after Hong Kong Longs.**

**Rated T: language, violence, tobacco and alcohol use  
**

**A/N(2): This might sound confusing as to the why, but everything else should be straight forward enough, so hope you enjoy, review if you see fit.**

"**Raven Claw"**

* * *

**(2 years after the events of Hong Kong Longs)**

**Chek Lap Dok**

**Hong Kong **

**June 27th 2009**

A blonde school girl sits impatiently on her seat at Hong Kong international airport, just waiting for the arrival of a certain flight, she passes the time by flipping her hair, drumming her fingers on the arm rests, checking her phone, and constantly starring at the board with all the flight times, waiting for the all-to important announcement

"_Flight 813 non-stop from New York to Hong Kong is now arriving"_

Well that's all the school girl needed to hear. This wasn't just any old flight, it was the flight her long distance boyfriend Jake was traveling on. And this wasn't just any old excited school girl waiting for said flight.

It was Rose.

The pair had somehow made their extremely long distance relationship work, seeing each other whenever they were on school breaks, this trip would be no exception. This time though Jake would be spending his three weeks in Hong Kong, much to their delight.

Anyway an excited Rose eagerly waited by the baggage claim, watching a slew of people exit the escalator from the flight. It seemed like an eternity as the multitudes of tourists and business types passed her by, Jake not being one of them.

Finally, she saw the young boy, dressed in his usual attire, all with the jet black and green hair. Rose of course was the first thing he laid his eyes on. "Rose!" He called out "Rose!" Jake hopped off the side of the escalator a few feet from the bottom, jumping right passed a sketchy looking guy with an awkward scar under his left eye.

"Hey, watch it kid!"

"Oh, my bad bro." Jake called back sheepishly

"Yeah." He muttered.

Undaunted, Jake turned right over to Rose, who ran up to greet him with a very warm hug. "Hey." Jake said

"Hey yourself."

They shared an embrace, and then a kiss. "I'm so excited you're here." Rose cooed "It seems like it was forever."

"Forever? It was last month." Jake reminded her...as only he can

"Yeah I know but I wish I could see you every day." She sighed, as they picked up Jake's suitcase from baggage claim.

"I wish that too, but for right now, let's enjoy the time we have, huh?" Jake asked with a smile

"Oh, how can I say no to that smile, come on."

With hands held they made their way towards the parking lot, not knowing that they were being watched from the very man Jake ran into on the escalator. He turned his head their way, then bringing the watch he wore close to his face, speaking into it "Conformation on Long and Whitman, they're leaving the airport now."

"_Very good." _A voice spoke from the watch acknowledging the answer _"Follow them and make sure your crew is in good position to make a move."_

"With pleasure."

"_Oh Jason, one more thing."_

"Yes?"

"_Don't underestimate either one of them, understand?"_

"Yeah." the man sighed

"_Alright, Godspeed to you Jas, control out."_

The man took one last glimpse at the two leaving the terminal, he nonchalantly followed them at a distance. He headed over to a chauffeur, at the end of the terminal who nodded at him, clearly a contact he was working with.

Outside Rose led Jake to the parking lot where her car was kept. Rose proudly drove an energy and fuel efficient Fiat 500 much to the chagrin of Jake. "Oh come on Rose, you're still driving this hunk of crap." he sighed

"Hey, don't you make fun of my little car." she playfully defended.

"This thing's so tiny it can barely fit my bags...all one of them." Jake reminded her, throwing his suitcase in the not-so-roomy back seat.

"Everyone has a car like this in Hong Kong." Rose reminded Jake, they both hopped in.

"I don't care, this thing makes the Prius look manly."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm." Rose chuckled "Come on let's go."

They started out of the parking garage, not knowing another car was watching them leave "I think we found them Jas." One of them said via a watch communicator

"_What are they driving?"_

"Fiat 500."

"_Alright, tail em, I'll follow you out."_

"Roger that."

Rose drove Jake into the heart of the city of Hong Kong, which at night was a sight for sore eyes, the two were surprisingly silent for part of the ride, not noticing that they were being tailed, Rose broke the silence "I so wish I could move back to New York."

"Said no one ever." Jake smirked

"I mean it, Hong Kong's nice and all, but you're not there." she reminded him

"Thanks." Jake smiled turning her way, and rubbing his hand on her right leg, causing Rose to blush. "No I do wish you were back with me, it'd save us both a lot on airfare." he joked

"I know, my Dad might be getting transferred though-good news, it's definitely going to be stateside, he just doesn't know where-by the way, he's still very super sorry for calling the cops on you for...you know."

"Nah don't worry about it, it's no big deal." Jake assured her

"Thanks."

"Besides, this is great, hey worse case you move to San Diego right?" Jake asked

"He already checked he knows it's not in California, I'm hoping it's somewhere East, worst case it's probably going to be Houston." Rose guessed

"Hey, even better."

"So...there's uh...something I wanted to tell you-I couldn't imagine saying it to anyone else." Rose began, Jake was all ears. "I keep getting flashbacks, in my dreams."

"Like...what?" Jake asked

"Ever since I...remembered you-everything got jogged so quickly, then it stopped, and then slowly every-miniscule detail seemed to seep it's way into my head." Rose turned to a confused Jake "Okay like this-remember when we were on the big ski trip like forever ago, and I caught the abominable snowman, you showed up-"

"Yeah-yeah, that's when I found out you were the Huntsgirl."

"Exactly, speaking of that." she showed Jake her right hand which revealed

"The birthmark?" Jake gasped "When did that happen?"

"Last week, it was with that...everything fell back into place." she shrugged, getting a sad look from Jake "No, it's not bad-not all of it, I just feel guilty being Huntsgirl you know?"

"I know." Jake nodded

"Oh but forget all of that, remembering this most of all reminded me of you, and together we kicked evil's butt."

"Nice save." Jake smirked, playfully punching her arm

"Thanks, okay since you're here, we have to try this new noodle place in the center of town." Rose insisted

"Really-now? I can't like lay down or something?" Jake asked

"No rest for the weary."

"Come on baby I just got off a 14 hour flight." Jake yawned

"Trust me, once you eat these noodles, you'll know why we went there first."

"Okay." Jake shrugged, half asleep.

"Trust me, once you try some of these noodles, you'll know why we stopped there." Rose insisted

"You're the one driving." Jake yawned in agreement

**Super Nice Noodles**

**Hong Kong**

**June 27th, 2009**

"Well were here." Rose announced, parallel parking right in front of the place, Jake stared at the neon sign

"Super Nice Noodles?" he questioned, still barely conscience

"Yeah, it's a Japanese theme." Rose added

"Japa-...That's like...Mexican food in New York." Jake spat

"Good analogy." Rose smiled "Come on." she opened her door, stepping out

"Erg, five more minutes." Jake sighed, jet lag slowly creeping it's way in

"Come on sleepy head! Up and Adam." Rose opened Jake's door, pulling him out

"Erg-okay-okay I'm up-I'm up. These better be some damn good noodles." Jake sighed

"Trust me Jake, they will be."

Across the street that same guy, now known as Jason, stares at the two enter the restaurant from inside the car he was in, the driver next to him expressed equal discontent. "Sh*t, noodles weren't part of the plan Jas."

"I know." he sighed "Just lemme think."

"_I thought they were going straight to the apartment." _Another said via radio

"I too thought that." The driver agreed

"Alright-alright!" Jason yelled "Shut-up and let me think for a minute!" He paused, rubbing his head "I mean Got Damn." He wiped some sweat away from his head "You know what? Why am I making such a big deal about this, we don't know they spotted us. And, I'm kind of peckish myself, what say you Hodges?" Jason asked the driver

"Yeah, I can eat."

"Excellent." Jason talked over his watch "What about you Randolph? You hungry?"

"_Sure, noodles sound good."_

"Very good, okay Hodges and Randolph are with me, the rest of you, all of you, you're eyes don't leave that car unless I say so, capice?"

Inside the restaurant, Jake and Rose took to a table, complete with porcelain bowl, spoon, and an unused pair of chopsticks, which Jake immediately began toying with "I am a disgrace to Asians everywhere." He began "You know it took me 11 years to learn how to use chopsticks?" he chuckled, Rose simply smiled

"No you left out that little detail in the tenor of our relationship."

"What are you staring at?" Jake asked

"You, I haven't been able to do that in a while, I missed it, I missed you, pardon the cliche."

A smile crept onto Jake's face as he reached out for Rose's hands. "Well I'm here now, that's all that matters." As if on cue they leaned in for a kiss, interrupted by their waitress.

"Drinks?"

The two retracted, blushing. Where meanwhile, Jason and his two cronies eyeballed the two from across the restaurant, their waitress had walked over interrupting that. Jason's driver contact named Hodges was African-American, short hair, clean shaven, and well built, the other guy, Randolph, was fair skinned with rusty red hair, also very built, all three sported trench coats and three piece suits

"May I take your order gentlemen?" the waitress asked asked

"Uh yeah, three bowls of lo mein, a water for him." Jason pointed to his driver "I'll have a Heineken-uh you want anything, it's on me?" He asked turning to the other guy

"Er-Bud Light." he answered

"And can you put those in quickly, were kind of in a hurry." Jason insisted, taking out his credit card

"Why certainly sir." she took the card, reading the name "Mr. Bourne?"

"That's me."

"I'll be right back." she walked away.

"It's a sad day when a man willingly orders a light beer." The driver said to the third man

"Well sucks to suck Hodges at least I get to have one instead being a driver."

"I'll take water over piss any day Rand-"

"Will you two shut-up? God-were here for two minutes and you idiots gotta start-eyes on the prize gentlemen." Jason reminded them, pointing casually to Jake and Rose "I'm gonna try and bug em." he stood up, turning towards his comrades "Blow your covers and I'll throw you both through a frigging wall." he scolded, walking away

"Well that would certainly do it." Hodges whispered

Jason made his way towards the couple, readying a small microphone bug to stick under their table, where Jake and Rose kept up their conversation. "I even remember them taking me as a baby-I didn't even know that until we were in the dream realm."

"That must have been rough." Jake agreed, just as Jason walked passed, he was facing Jake, He grazed their table, successfully placing the bug underneath and casually heading towards the nearby restroom, a suspicious Jake looked at him, Jason glanced but for a moment

"Hello, earth to Jake." Rose snapped

"Huh-what?" he snapped out of it

"No daydreaming! Did you hear a word I just said?" she asked

Jake, not wanting to act suspicious, turned back to her "No I uh-guess I dozed off a little, sorry what was it?" he asked

"I said yeah it was very rough, I could never look at his sadistic little face the same again." she gritted her teeth "But think about this, if I could remember that, what's to say the Huntsclan isn't still out there? Watching us?"

. . .

"Hope that wasn't a metaphor." Jason whispered from the bathroom where he washed his face, listening in on the conversation

. . .

"Impossible, you wished for them to be destroyed, I haven't seen one of them since-well maybe two but they don't count, as far as I'm concerned they're gone. They'll never bother us again." Jake assured her

"Thanks Jake, just what I wanted to hear, now enough about that, get ready for the tastiest noodles you've ever eaten." Rose insisted-

. . .

"Man these noodles suck!" Hodges spat after taking a big gulp

"I know, I don't see what the hype was." Randolph agreed, just as an annoyed Jason sauntered over "Don't even bother with the noodles."

"Yeah they awful." Hodges agreed shoveling another spoonful into his mouth

"Hey, you know that thing I said about not blowing your cover?" Jason asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Randolph asked

"Well you're doing it wrong." Jason hissed, taking a gulp of his noodles "You're not wrong though, there is nothing special about this lo mein." he agreed "Anyways I bugged the underside of their table, nothing interesting so far." Jason reported "...Long does agree with us about the noodles...Whitman doesn't see it...nothing's happening...nothing's happening."

"So, when do we make a move?" Randolph asked

"Not in a place like this, we wait till they hit the street, make it look as casual as possible." Jason explained

"We can't do it here?" Hodges asked

"You wanna deal with two kicking and screaming high schoolers in a small public place-if you two would get your heads out of your asses you'd see there's an Inspector sitting right across from us, five detectives celebrating a birthday of another detective, and two off duty cops over there, not happening, not here." Jason insisted "Wait till they get back in their car, we'll false flag the local mafia, way better than the apartment scenario."

"One problem, the waitress." Hodges pointed out

"Yeah what about her?" Jason asked

"She knows your name." Randolph added

"So what? We'll do it outside, no one will ever know."

Some time later, Jake and Rose paid their bill and were ready to leave, as were their pursuers, who followed close behind them as the got into their car. "So, who were you staring at before?" Rose asked Jake.

"That guy, he looked like the same guy I passed on the escalator."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked

"With a face like his? How could I forget."

. . .

"They're in the car, now or never." Hodges reminded them

"Alright let's do it." Jason moved to his watch "Miletto, you and Hines get out of your car approach slowly and with caution."

"_You got it."_

"Vega, Chen, and Dorsey, stay in your cars in case they run, Hodges, Randolph and I will move from the side, let's make it quick." Jason ordered

"I'm telling ya Rose, that guy was sketchy, and I know sketchy when I see it." Jake insisted

"You're overreacting, just because he has an intimidating scar doesn't mean he's bad news." Rose added "You can't judge a book by it's cover." she said turning to Jake, which meant she saw the three out of his window right by the car as Jake noticed two other sketchy types approaching from the front

"What?" Jake asked

"Uh..." Rose eyeballed Jason reaching for something in his jacket pocket "I think you were right!" With a few maneuvers, she got the two out of their parking spot

"Sh*t!"

Just as Jason lunged for the car, flipping right over it, and landing on the pavement with a thud, the other two ran back for their car. "Was that how it's done Jas?"

"Shut up Hodges, blow their damned tires!"

The two drew pistols and started to fire at Rose's tires, though she was quick to getaway. "Crap!"

"Chase em!"

Everyone made it to their cars and gave chase to Rose's Fiat. "Who the hell were those guys!" she asked

"Bad news that's who!" Jake answered "I don't know what they want with us, but were not finding out!"

"No were not."

"Rose how attached are you to this car?" Jake asked

"No way, were not doing a thing to this, I'll get us out of here Jake, it's too risky for you dragon-up with all the people around."

. . .

"Plan?" Hodges asked Jason

"I'm thinking." Jason thought for a moment, getting over his watch "Miletto, head them off on the next side street!"

"_Yes sir!"_

The car sped up from the next street over, blocking the path for Jake and Rose "Aw crud!"

"Don't worry Jake, I got this, hang on!"

Rose and Jake shifted their weight to the right side and the car rose to the right, gliding over the sedan of the pursuers, and then with another weight shift, they were on four wheels again, the other two pursuing cars flew right passed.

"Got damn!" Jason shook his head "Mythbusters can suck an egg on that one."

. . .

"Think we can lose em in an ally?" Jake asked

"If ever there was a place." Rose turned into the nearest ally way, pursued by one car

. . .

"Vega, Randolph keep on em, we'll get them from the other side!" Jason ordered

. . .

"I knew that guy was sketchy I frigging knew it!" Jake hissed

"What can I say you were right, but who do you think they're working for, I thought all was good in our world!" Rose groaned

"So did I, I guess nothing good lasts forever." Jake sighed

They were coming up towards the end of the ally, where Jason and Hodges waited for them, conveniently, a small ramp was located to the far right of the ally. "You see what I see?" Rose asked Jake

"I do and baby I hope you're right."

"So do I." she cringed

. . .

"Alright, this should do it." Hodges said

"Good." Jason nodded, his eyes glancing over to the ramp "No, no way."

"But the last time-"

"No-no Hodges there's just no way."

As Jason said that the car jumped over the ramp, landing on the road in front of it, with a loud thud. "Motherfuc-CRASSSSSSSH" Just as Randolph's car lightly crashed into his, not being able to fully break.

"Hey uh-Jas." Randolph said sheepishly

"I SEE IT!" He yelled in annoyance

"Okay as long as were on the same page."

. . .

"Two down." Rose said

"And one to go." Each referring to the last pursuit car. "Man it would be so cool if this baby had an oil slick, or guns...anything remotely cool."

"Hey it got us out of two jams so far, I'd say were doing pretty good." Rose nudged him

"Yeah, and then once we get this loser off our ass, we go to the police-the embassy-something." Jake insisted

"Agreed."

"Hey Rose look out!" Jake yelled

"WHOA!"

The two weren't paying attention and nearly careened into oncoming traffic from an intersection, Rose, with careful precision darted through the street, successfully leaving the last pursuit car in the dust behind them "Whew, am I good or wha-WHOA!" Also not paying attention they hit a curb, causing the car to do a full 360 degree spin, and then slide down the sidewalk upside down, landing them at the base of the Two International Finance Center.

"Erg...Ugh...Um."

**Two International Finance Center**

**Hong Kong**

**June 27th, 2009**

Jake woke up from blacking out for a moment, the two were still upside down, but Jake was too weak to Dragon up, he could hear ambulance sirens in the distance but feared they would be too late. He unbuckled himself, hitting the glass riddled ceiling with a thud "Humph! R...Rose." he muttered weakly.

"Jake." she murmured "What...where?"

"It's okay." he interrupted her "I'll get you out, stay up Rose, come on."

Jake gingerly unbuckled Rose from her seat and guided her down to the ceiling as gently as he could have, then he grabbed Rose and the two slowly crawled through the broken drivers window, and onto the sidewalk, riddled with oil and broken glass.

"Jake...J-Jake." Rose muttered

"It's okay Rose, It's o...kay."

Jake then noticed a few sets of feet appear near them, undaunted Jake continued to crawl with Rose until one foot deliberately stepped on his hand. Near to the point of passing out again, Jake looked up to see Jason right above him. "N...no...you." he said weakly

"Close but no cigar." Jason shook his head "I will say one thing though, you were sure right about those noodles...American Dragon."

As Jason said that Jake hit the pavement blacking out...

**What a jolly good spot for a cliffhanger to segway us into the next chapter. Sorry I really wanted that chase scene to go longer but I didn't know what else to put in it. So, Review if you wanna and I'll update soon**

**-Until next time, Snoogans! **


End file.
